Toxic
Toxic (Tossico) è un noto brano di Britney Spears presente nell'episodio Britney/Brittany, il secondo della Seconda Stagione, in cui è cantato dalle Nuove Direzioni con un assolo riservato anche al professor Schuester. Le Nuove Direzioni si esibiscono con una coreografia provocante della canzone durante l'assemblea scolastica di inizio anno. Will cerca di impressionare Emma e contemporaneamente spera di irritare Sue per aver cantato e ballato Britney Spears. I ragazzi cominciano a scaldarsi e Sue, temendo per il peggio, fa scattare l'allarme antincendio, mandando all'aria l'intera esibizione e con centinaia di studenti in preda al panico che corrono ovunque. Testo della canzone Brittany: Baby can't you see, I'm callin' A guy like you should wear a warnin' It's dangerous, I'm fallin' Rachel e Brittany: There's no escape, I can't wait I need a hit, baby give me it You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it Will con Rachel: Too high, can't come down Losin' my head, spinnin' 'round and 'round Oh, do you feel me now? Rachel e Brittany con le Nuove Direzioni: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride Tina con le Nuove Direzioni: You're toxic, I'm slippin' under Rachel e Brittany con le Nuove Direzioni: With a taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic? Will: Din-din-di-li-li-lin, ohh Rachel e Brittany con le Nuove Direzioni: And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic? Will: Oh, no, ohh Brittany, Will e Rachel: It's getting late to give you up I took a sip from my devil's cup Slowly it's taking over me Will con Rachel: Too high, can't come down It's in the air and it's all around Oh, can you feel me now? Oh! Rachel e Brittany con le Nuove Direzioni: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride Tina con le Nuove Direzioni: You're toxic, I'm slippin' under Rachel e Brittany con le Nuove Direzioni: With a taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic? Will: Din-din-di-li-li-lin, ohh (Santana: Heeey) Rachel e Brittany con le Nuove Direzioni: And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic? Will: Oh, no, ohh (Santana: Heey, don't you know that you're toxic?) Rachel e Brittany con le Nuove Direzioni: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride (Santana: On a ride) Tina con le Nuove Direzioni: You're toxic, I'm slippin' under (Santana: I'm slippin' under) Rachel e Brittany con le Nuove Direzioni: With a taste of the poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic? (Santana: 'Cause I know that you're toxic) Will: Din-din-di-li-li-lin, ohh (Santana: Heey) Rachel e Brittany con le Nuove Direzioni: And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic? Santana: With a taste of the poison paradise Rachel, Brittany e Santana con le Nuove Direzioni: I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic? Brittany con le Nuove Direzioni: Intoxicate me now With your lovin' now I think I'm ready now (Santana: I think I'm ready now) Intoxicate me now With your lovin' now I think I'm ready now (Santana: I think I'm ready now) Intoxicate me now With your lovin' now Brittany: I think I'm ready... Quinn: I think I'm ready now Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *La prima canzone di Britney Spears con richiami sessuali ad essere cantata nello show. L'altra sarà Gimme More, nell'altro episodio tributo a Britney, dal titolo Britney 2.0, nella Quarta Stagione. Galleria di foto Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Will Schuester Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang